


here with me

by blifuys



Series: 30th january, 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri's not dead guys, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joint Blue Lions/Golden Deer Route, Kissing, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: “Liar,” Claude mutters under his breath as he watches the sunrise from his window, the thoughts of the loss of his freedom—his home—“Lying is uncouth for a Crown Prince, Dima.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: 30th january, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	here with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of my drabble series! this one is based off Here With Me by Marshmello, and I was like GOD THIS IS SO DIMICLAUDE AHHHHH 
> 
> [here with me - MARSHMELLO ft. CHVRCHES: click here to give it a listen!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJHFirGQqvk)

They find each other.

Like maps engraved in their hearts, they always find each other. No matter where Claude goes, what Claude does, his mind eventually ends up on _him_. No matter how much Claude’s tried to forget, tried to retire his memory to the graveyards of his mind, he’s always fallen short. Thoughts of _where are you, how are you, what are you now_ revolve in his head like a dance, spinning and spinning endlessly.

And he doesn’t know how long he can keep longing.

The Crown Prince of Faerghus. The prince lost to time, disappearing like ashes scattered in the wind. It’s been five years—five long years of war. It doesn’t get any easier for him, a man far too young for the weight of a nation on his shoulders, a boy too old to claim ignorance. His freedom’s been long lost with his innocence, maturing too quickly in order to survive in the world.

He hadn’t expected Dimitri to become so special to him.

Truthfully, their bond had started out as a lie—at least on Claude’s part. The necessary steps to keep the Crown Prince in check, to hold his potential enemy as close as possible as he sought out all of the boy’s flaws. He knew that there was more to what meets the eye, more to the perfect, princely façade that Dimitri wore like a badge of honor. When Claude had _finally_ found what he was looking for, he was satisfied—information to him is like currency, adding more to his playable cards as he maneuvered himself around the shapes of this new, foreign land.

What he was _not_ counting on, however, was falling in love with Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

In, admittedly, his _own_ oversight, he had not realised that the prince himself had planted the seeds of a counterattack right where he wasn’t looking. The more time he spent around Dimitri was more time for his heart to grow accustomed to him, for his mind to be used to his shape and form.

“What if I’m dangerous, Dimitri?” Claude had asked once, in a moment of vulnerability. They were only seventeen, _only_ so young, but already burned at the edges with their pasts, “What if I’m not anything you expected me to be?”

“Doesn’t matter, I won’t ever leave you.” Dimitri had responded then. They were alone, Claude remembers, hidden in the shadows of the monastery as they became _them_. Not the Crown Prince and Future Sovereign Duke, but _just_ Dimitri and Claude. Their arms were wrapped around each other, fingers pressed against bare skin in the open folds of their clothing, a desperate dance initiated in their neediest moments while the rage of chaos unfolded. 

They were breathless. He remembers a bite, teeth against his shoulder, then-uncharacteristically rough as Dimitri marked Claude as _his_. Claude wouldn’t have gone down without a fight, and he remembers the purple blooming against Dimitri’s pale neck then, just above where his silver-and-black collar would have covered. He remembers feeling satisfaction, provocative happiness in knowing that the prince was _his_ , and everyone would see his claim.

Thinking back, there was so much they hadn’t expected. Remire, the Flame Emperor, the burning red of war coating the sky and ground—none of that mattered to them. All they were in that moment were kids, two boys looking for freedom in each other, for the pieces they needed to fill up the voids in their own hearts.

He is twenty-two now. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is dead, long reported to him by the soldiers of the Alliance.

The sun burns brightly at the edge of the world today, peeking over the mountain caps where Garreg Mach stands. As the sun begins to rise, call of the birds herald the dawn of a new day. He’s thinking of him again, along with the classmates he hasn’t seen in five years. They would have all celebrated the millennium festival today, all three houses coming together to honor the thousand-year history of the monastery.

Where he stands in Riegan Manor, the past seems so far away. His friends seem so far away. Peace seems so far away.

 _Dimitri_ seems so far away.

“Liar,” Claude mutters under his breath as he watches the sunrise from his window, the thoughts of the loss of his freedom—his _home_ —“Lying is uncouth for a Crown Prince, Dima.”

But maybe they’ll find each other again, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://twitter.com/nekohmy/status/1222916427478208513) is the original drabble post on twitter! feel free to scream over dimiclaude with me there!


End file.
